Star Wars: Choices
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Sequel to the Glory of Redpemption, Galen to continues to look for Ahsoka as the Clone Wars come to a close. Summary sucks but the story is going to start off well I think. FYI: Chapters will alternate between Galen and Ahsoka until they're reunited
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Choices

Ch. 1

Ahsoka, now under the alias of Crystal Onat, has been a smuggler for about a month, and she was making a quite a name for herself as a skilled smuggler, despite her age and the age of Twilight. She made enough credits to buy a small house on a planet like Dantooine, but she wanted to ensure that her and Lena had plenty of money to last the rest of their days, especially when Lena decides to move away from Ahsoka and live on her own. The only thing Ahsoka regretted about becoming a smuggler was the fact that she couldn't see Galen ever again, but she would always remind herself that she was in self-exile and that she deserved this punishment for the crimes she committed as a Dark Acolyte. So Ahsoka quickly got over her regret and continued flying through the galaxy so she could deliver her package to the secret location and get her two hundred thousand cash credits, and another three hundred thousand in her account. Once the Twilight exited hyperspace, she found the space station known as Outland Station, and once she landed at the required platform, she saw a man wearing an expensive suit, and surrounded by four heavily arm Trandoshen Guards.

"Lena, when we land, stay inside the ship. Alright? And get the defense guns ready to fire." Ahsoka ordered, an the nine year old nodded and started pressing buttons on the control consul.

"It's ready Ahsoka." Lena said.

"Good. Now I have to talk business. I'll be back in a few minutes, and then I'll treat you to dinner while we're here." Ahsoka said, and she lowered the ramp and walked over to man.

"You Onat?" The man asked, and Ahsoka nodded. I wasn't aware my boss was working with a child."

"The package is in the storage room in the back of the ship." Ahsoka said, ignoring the comment, and led the contact to the back of the ship and brought the crates down so he could inspect their contents, and once he finished, he smiled.

"You might be a kid, but I'm impressed." The man said, and he nodded to one of the Trandoshens and he walked to Ahsoka and pulled out a data-pad and activated and pressed a few buttons. "It was three thousand into your account, correct?" The man asked, and Ahsoka nodded. The trando then pressed a few buttons and showed Ahsoka that the transaction was successful and complete. The other three trandos then took the crates off of Twilight, and the man smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." And with that, the man and four trandos tried to leave.

"Wait! You're boss promised me two hundred thousand in cash creds!" Ahsoka demanded, and the man chuckled.

"Little girl, that's the grown-up cost; you're lucky I'm giving you the three hundred. Now why don't you go to the playground or take a nap or whatever it is you brats do." The man said, and continued to walk away, but Ahsoka lifted the five of them with the Force.

"I suggest you give me my money before I throw you out of the airlock!" Ahsoka demanded, but the man remained stubborn.

"You put me down right now, Jedi scum! Otherwise I'll make sure you never work for my boss again!" The man said, and Ahsoka dropped the five. "Men, kill her!" The man ordered, but suddenly, two blaster cannons appeared from the Twilight's hull and shot the four Trandoshens, killing them. Ahsoka then activated her lightsaber and pointed the blade at the mans neck.

"My money. Now." Ahsoka again demanded, and the man growled at her and snapped his fingers, and a man appeared from the shadows carrying a metal case, and he brought the case to Ahsoka, who opened it and counted the money inside the case, and nodded. She then took the case and walked back to her ship. "Oh, and next time you see your boss, give him this message; next time he needs my help, and he will, my price has now doubled." Ahsoka said finally, and she walked up the ship and closed the ramp. "Strap yourself in Lena; we're leaving. I know I promised you something to eat here, but it's too dangerous now. There's another space station just a couple of parsecs away. Do you think you can wait that long?" Ahsoka asked as she walked to the pilot's chair of the Twilight, and Lena nodded. "Okay. Prepare to make the jump into hyperspace." And with that order, the Twilight took off, and disappeared in an instant as soon as it left the station.

After a couple of weeks of staying in a nice hotel on the planet of Alderaan, Ahsoka decided to check for any transmissions containing job offers, and saw a particularly interesting offer coming from the planet of Lok, which was inhabited by fellow smugglers and pirates, so she activated the transmission and saw a male Feeorin with a cybernetic hand.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Are you Crystal Onat?" The Feeorin asked, and Ahsoka just smiled.

"Who wants to know?" Ahsoka asked.

"My name is Nym; I run a piracy operation here on Lok, and I hear you're a pretty decent smuggler." Nym said, and that got Ahsoka's attentions.

"My skills are based on how much I'm getting paid; the more money I get, the better I am." Ahsoka said, and Nym smirked.

"Well, I'd say the pay is pretty good; seven hundred fifty thousand in total, and I'll give you half upfront, in cash credits." Nym said, and Ahsoka whistled.

"Must be some hot cargo." Ahsoka pondered, and the Feeorin nodded.

"Let's just say, you don't want to be stuck with it for too long." Nym said, and Ahsoka was even more interested.

"I don't want any trouble with the Republic, or the CIS, and if I have to go any of their bases or construction yards, it'll cost you another hundred thousand." Ahsoka said, but Nym laughed.

"You can either take that deal, or I can find someone else! I'm not so sure I'm willing to leave this job in the hands of a child anyway!" Nym said, and he was getting ready to kill the transmission when Ahsoka held up her hand to stop him.

"Wait, perhaps that is asking too much. What do I have to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not going to tell you over an open link; you'll have to come here to Lok." Nym said, and Ahsoka sighed.

"When do you want me to pick up the package?" Ahsoka asked.

"In two weeks. Will you be able to make it by then?" Nym asked, and Ahsoka nodded.

"I expect the upfront payment to be ready if I accept the job." Ahsoka said, and Nym nodded and his image disappeared. 'Hmm…two weeks, and Lok is in the far Outer Rim…if Lena and I leave in next week, we should be able to make it by the end of the deadline if nothing goes wrong. But I don't want to risk missing the deadline due to some minor inconvenience, so we'll leave in five days.' Ahsoka thought to herself, and she went back to her room in the hotel and saw that her sister was watching holo-toons and eating her favorite sugar cereal.

"Hey Ahsoka, wanna watch these holo-toons with me?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka smiled and nodded and sat next to her sister.

"Lena, we're going to have to leave a couple of days earlier than I had planned; I got a job offer at the planet Lok." Ahsoka said, and Lena frowned.

"Oh…" The nine year old, and Ahsoka wrapped her arm around Lena and gave her a loving squeeze.

"I know I promised to spend more quality time with you, but this is the highest paying job I've ever been offered, so I'm going to see if I can take it. I'm really sorry Lena…" Ahsoka said, but Lena didn't budge or say a thing. "Look…how about…when I'm finished with the job, or if I don't take it, we'll go to Hologram Fun World like you've been wanting to." Ahsoka offered, and that got Lena to smile.

"Okay…" Lena finally said, and Ahsoka hugged her sister one last time.

"Good…besides, we still have five days until we have to leave." Ahsoka said, and the two continued to watch holo-toons.

Two weeks later, the Twilight exited hyperspace above the planet of Lok, and two pirate vessels appeared and approached the ship.

"State your business." One of the pirates demanded.

"This is Onat; I was asked by Nym to see him about a job offer." Ahsoka said, and after a couple of seconds, the pirate spoke up again.

"Onat, you are to land at platform two, if you divert from that path, you will be shot down." The pirate said, and Ahsoka cut the feed and landed at the required platform and saw the Feeorin that contacted her the week before.

"Lena, stay in the ship and…" Ahsoka started, but Lena cut her off.

"…activate the Twilight's defense system. I know." Lena said, and she activated the defense cannons and got them ready to appear and fire just in case.

"And get your shoto and pistol ready, just in case. I never trust pirates." Ahsoka said, and Lena nodded and put Ahsoka's old shoto in her lap, and grabbed a small DC-17 blaster pistol, Ahsoka took from a smuggling shipment that went bad when her employer betrayed her to Separatist forces, from under her chair.

"Be careful, Ahsoka." Lena said, and Ahsoka kissed Lena's forehead and hugged her before she lowered the ramp and walked outside.

"Nice of you drop by, Onat. Are you ready to hear about this job offer?" Nym asked, and Ahsoka nodded.

"Just keep your men away from my ship." Ahsoka demanded, and Nym nodded, and the two walked into the base.

"Now Onat, what do you know of the asteroid prison, Oovo IV?" Nym asked.

"It's the most feared maximum security system in the galaxy, housing the worst scum in the galaxy. Why?" Ahsoka asked, suspicious.

"There's a few friends of mine stuck there, due to a mistake on my part during a mission. My men and I have tried to bust them out, but we failed, causing more of my men to get captured or killed. We would've tried again, but now, as soon as we'd exit hyperspace, we'd by greeted by swarms of fights and heavy defense Mass Driver turret guns." Nym said.

"So…what do you want me to do about it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just want you to deliver a special package to the prison that will leave them defenseless. But I suggest you move fast, and make sure you're not around when the package goes off." Nym said, and now, Ahsoka was really curious.

"What's the package?" Ahsoka asked and somewhat demanded.

"It's an EMP detonator with a wide enough range to take out the defense guns and energy shield that protects the prison." Nym said, and Ahsoka pondered on it.

"This seems like a pretty dangerous job, first of all because I have to go to Oovo IV and drop off this package, and secondly, the package is an EMP detonator." Ahsoka figured.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Nym asked, and Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, but I think this kind of deal is worth at least another fifty thousand." Ahsoka said, and Nym growled.

"I already told you; the payment is seven hundred fifty, no more!" Nym yelled, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"Look, this is a very dangerous job; if I'm caught, it could cost me and my partner our lives, so that's worth eight hundred thousand. You can pay that, or I'll inform the prison of your little plan for the asked price of this job." Ahsoka threatened.

"Why you little…" Nym started, and he pulled out his blaster pistol and pointed it at Ahsoka's head, but the Feeorin felt the muzzle of Ahsoka's pistol on his gut.

"Let's not make things difficult Nym; I'll take the eight hundred, half of it upfront in cash creds, the rest in my account." Ahsoka demanded, and Nym growled.

"Bloodsucker." Nym growled, and he called in a pirate and the pirate gave Ahsoka a case filled with cash credits, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Good. Now have the bomb put the back of my ship, and I'll deliver it to Oovo IV." Ahsoka said, and Nym nodded. "Now one final question; does it have a timer or is it remote detonated?" Ahsoka asked.

"Does it matter? As long as you deliver it within forty-eight hours, you'll be fine." Nym said.

"Very well. I'll get started as soon as the package is on my ship." Ahsoka said, and Nym smirked.

"It's already on board." Nym said, and Ahsoka nodded and left at that, and got back on the Twilight. She then took off and entered the coordinates to Oovo IV, and the Twilight disappeared into hyperspace.

A/N: So, that's the first chapter to Choices, the sequel to The Glory of Redemption. If you're wondering where Galen is, he'll be the main focus of Ch. 2, and then Ahsoka will be the main focus in Ch. 3, and so on and so forth, until the two are reunited, so just bear with me until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The Rogue Shadow exited hyperspace above the planet of Nar Shadda and as he looked at the planet, filled with nothing but bounty hunters, smugglers, and other common scum in galaxy, but he hoped it would have someone that knew about Ahsoka's whereabouts. He landed the Rogue Shadow in one of Nar Shadda's hangers, and went into a nearby bar and made his way to the bartender.

"Can I help you, young sir?" The bartender asked, and Galen put some credits on the table and asked for a drink. When the glass was placed in front of him, he took a sip and looked at the bartender.

"I'm looking for someone; I was wondering if she came through here." Galen said, and the bartender smirked.

"A lot of people come through here, friend." The bartender said.

"She's a sixteen year old Togruta, perhaps seventeen. She's about five feet, seven inches tall, not including the montrals. She may have carried a lightsaber." Galen said, and the bartender's reaction made Galen suspicious.

"Like I said kid; a lot people come through this bar everyday, and even if your girlfriend did come through here, I don't remember her, even if she had a lightsaber." The bartender said, but Galen sensed the man lying.

"She flies a blue G9 Rigger freighter. Ring any bells?" Galen asked, and the bartender shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I don't see the ships my customers use." The bartender lied, and again, and Galen was losing his patience.

"You want to tell me what you know." Galen said, using the Force to try and convince the man to tell him.

"Mind tricks don't work on me, Jedi." The bartender said, now getting angry, so Galen took it a step further, and started using Mind Manipulation; the Sith variant of the Jedi Mind Trick.

"You're going to tell me what you know about the Togruta, now!" Galen demanded, and the Manipulation worked.

"I…I don't know her name; all I know is that I have to give her the shipments my employer wants her to deliver to different parts of the galaxy. I don't know where she goes, or what is in the containers, I just know she's one of the greatest smugglers in this galaxy."

"A smuggler?" Galen asked.

"Yeah; one of the best. I've heard it say that she once worked with both the Republic and the Separatists, so she knows their anti-smuggling protocols, and she uses that information to avoid and outrun their ships." The bartender said, and Galen thanked the man and gave him a generous tip. Galen then turned around, and saw that the other patrons got out blaster pistols and rifles.

"My boss doesn't like it when bounty hunters and Jedi go after his employees, especially his best smugglers." The bartender said, pulling out blaster pistol of his own and aimed at Galen. But Galen just smirked and sent a powerful Force Push towards the bartender, and a large wave of lightning towards the patrons wielding weapons. He knocks the patron's unconscious with the lightning, and when he sees the bartender, who's looking at Galen with shock and fear. Galen then takes a large portion of the tip, leaving a smaller amount left for the bartender. Galen then made his way back to his ship, and left Nar Shadda, angry that he still doesn't know where Ahsoka is.

"PROXY, have you seen any reports of Twilight sightings?" Galen asked.

"I'm afraid not, master." PROXY said, and Galen sighed in annoyance. He then had the ship enter hyperspace to go to his next stop, which was the planet of Hutta. Galen then went into his bedroom, and hit the metal wall of the room.

'_Ahsoka…why did you leave me? Do you not know how much I love you? I thought I proved that when I saved you from the Dark Side, and I thought you loved me, when you and I slept together the night you left…_' Galen thought to himself, and he went to sleep, having nothing but dreams of Ahsoka, but he considered them nightmares.

The next morning

Galen woke up, feeling more depressed and angry than he did when he fell to sleep; he had another vision of him and Ahsoka living peaceful lives with a large family, at least seven kids, and while that's the kind of future he hoped for, as long as Ahsoka is gone, Galen knew it would never happen. He went to the bridge of the Rogue Shadow and saw that it was exiting hyperspace, and when Galen got a good look at the planet of Hutta, he saw it was as ugly as the stories told; slime green, air filled with pollution and smog, the majority of the buildings were Hutt palaces. Galen landed the Rogue Shadow, and instead of risking his life confronting Hutts, he aimed for smaller, just as illegit, businesses. Galen then walked into a ships parts shop, and walked straight to the shop owner.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"You might. I'm looking for someone. She's a female Togruta, sixteen, perhaps seventeen years old, five feet, seven inches tall, not including her montrals." Galen said.

"A lot of Togruta females come through this planet kid; most of them 'entertainment' for the Hutt's here. If you're looking for someone like that…you might as well give up your search." The man said.

"She's a smuggler; she flies a G9 Rigger freighter and carries a lightsaber." Galen described, but the man shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I don't remember seeing anyone like that, or a ship like that." The man said, and Galen sensed the man telling the truth. So Galen left the shop and went to other shops around the planet, but he got the same results, and eventually, Galen figured Ahsoka never came to Hutta, so he got back on the Rogue Shadow and left Hutta.

"Another dead end…" Galen said frustrated, realizing he wasted a whole day. "Any updates PROXY?"

"No master, I'm sorry." PROXY said, and Galen entered his meditation chamber to try and concentrate on where he should go next, but when Galen opened his eyes, he saw the infamous Darth Revan standing in front of him, with his red lightsaber activated and ready to decapitate Galen. When the Sith swung the blade, it was met by Galen's dual blades. Galen then jumped back and hit Revan with a Force Push and quickly followed by lifting the Sith with the Force, and slammed him into the walls of Galen's meditation room. Once Galen let Revan fall, he used Force lightning to stun Revan and deliver a series of blows to Revan's armor, and ends the fight by stabbing both blades into Revan's abdomen. Revan then disappeared and was replaced by PROXY.

"I'm impressed PROXY, you're sneak attacks are approving, but you need to stay on the offensive." Galen said.

"I was hoping your meditation wouldn't allow you to detect my presence and give me the opportunity to kill you without having to fight you." PROXY explained.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for any fighting right now, so just leave me alone for awhile." Galen said, and the droid nodded and left the room. Galen continued to meditate for a few hours, eventually finding himself having another vision of the future about him, Ahsoka, and their family, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

Galen was running on the planet of Alderaan, carrying one of his daughters as he did his best to avoid an orbital bombardment coming from strange cruisers he had never seen before. Galen turned around and saw two more of his children running right behind him, and he stopped real quick and used the Force to pull the two children to him, and he put one of them on his shoulder and carries the smaller child with his other arm. Galen looks behind him again and sees Ahsoka carrying their twins as the two parents make their way to the Rogue Shadow. Once Galen and Ahsoka were inside the ship, they did a head count of their children, and Galen counted all five; the twin brother and sister, their third child, which was another son, their fourth child, another son, and their final child, their second daughter.

"Mommy…I'm scared." One of Ahsoka's sons said, and Ahsoka picked him up and gave her son a hug to calm him down while PROXY and Galen got the Rogue Shadow ready to take off.

"Kids, strap yourselves in, just like we practiced, and stay in your seats until we enter hyperspace." Galen said, and four of his kids got in the two chairs behind his and Ahsoka's the twins each in one chair, and their younger brothers sat in their laps, and strapped in, while Ahsoka put her youngest daughter in her lap. The Rogue Shadow was then in the air, and the ship made it's way into the atmosphere, quickly being chased by fighters and the capital ships firing at them. Galen just barely avoided hitting a capitol ship, and he immediately entered hyperspace, escaping the attacks onslaught.

Galen opened his eyes, absolutely shocked at what he saw in his vision. He stood up, and went to the bridge of his ship and went through his list of Outer Rim planets to try and come up with where he needs to go next.

Meanwhile, on board the Second Malevolence, Dooku was talking to Can Bane, Aurra Sing, Bossk, and even Boba Fett about a mission for them.

"I want you to hunt down a certain Jedi; her name is Tano, and if you bring me her head, I will pay you two million credits and three million if you bring her back alive." Dooku said, and the four bounty hunters nodded.

"Where was she last seen?" Boba asked.

"You'll have to find that out on your own." Dooku said, and the four bounty hunters turned around left the Sith to go on their hunt.

"Figures; sent on a hunt without any sense of direction. They just love doing this type of crap." Sing said as she walked to her ship. "You may need some help on this one Boba."

"Get away from me Sing; you betrayed me and left me to the Jedi. If you think I'm going to trust you again, then you're dead wrong. And if you get in my way, I'll kill you." Boba threatened, and Aurra growled at the preteen. Boba then got in his repaired Slave I, and took off to find this Tano.

Galen then exited hyperspace above the planet of Tatooine and made his way to Jabba's Palace in hopes of getting information about Ahsoka, and when he walked into the palace, Jabba chuckled when he saw the Jedi.

"_Jedi, how can I help you?_" Jabba asked.

"Might Jabba, I assume you remember me as the Jedi that helped you get rid of that problematic gang lord." Galen said.

"_Of course. How can I help?_"

"Well, if you remember, I needed your help finding a friend of mine. Well…I lost her again…" Galen said, and Jabba laughed.

"_Perhaps you should consider putting a leash on this girl of yours._" Jabba said.

"It's tempting." Galen said, under his breath. "I've heard she's become a smuggler, and I was wondering if you heard or have hired her recently."

"_I'm afraid I haven't heard of any new smugglers._" Jabba said, and one of Jabba's Twi'lek servants gave Jabba a glass of wine, and Jabba was about to take a giant swig, but Galen sense deception.

"Might Jabba! Don't drink that wine!" Galen said.

"_What do you mean?" _Jabba asked angrily, and Galen approached the Hutt cautiously.

"I believe there might be something wrong with this drink; I suggest you have it tested." Galen said, and Jabba thought for a few seconds, and Galen noticed the slave that Jabba the drink trying to sneak away. Jabba then ordered an analysis droid to test the wine, and Jabba poured the wine into the droid, and few seconds later, it gave Jabba's servant droid the results.

"The wine is poisoned, Mighty Jabba." The droid said.

"_What! Someone tried to poison me!_" Jabba asked angrily.

"The poison is made from herbs native to Ryloth." The droid said, and two guards brought forth the servant that gave Jabba the drink.

"_You have betrayed me, girl. And for that, you shall die."_ Jabba said, and he pressed a button on his throne, and the girl fell into a hole, and few seconds later, a Rancor roaring could be heard, followed by the girl screaming, and then silence. "_Jedi, you have saved my life, and for that, I am grateful. In return, I shall watch out for your friend."_

"Thank you, Might Jabba. I am truly grateful." Galen said, and he left the ship, knowing that Jabba will be competent enough to find Ahsoka, so he left Tatooine with a bit of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

As soon as the Twilight exited hyperspace, Ahsoka slowly made her way to the prison, when a supply freighter flew by and Ahsoka got an idea. She got behind the freighter and activated the Twilight's sensor jammer attached the Twilight to the freighter, and went to the cargo storage and opened the crate holding the EMP bomb, grabbed the bomb, and put on enviro-suit so she could breathe in the vacuum of space. Ahsoka put the crate on her back and jumped out of Twilight and landed on the freighter. Ahsoka then strapped the bomb to ship, and got back on the Twilight. Once Ahsoka saw the freighter enter the prison, she put the ship in hyperspace, she contacted Nym.

"Nym, the bomb is now in the prison." Ahsoka said, and Nym smirked.

"Excellent work kid, I'll have the rest of the money transferred to your account; you were worth the eight hundred thousand." Nym said, and Ahsoka nodded. Once she made sure that the four hundred thousand credits were in her account, she entered the coordinates for Hologram Fun World and walked into her sister's room.

"Well Lena, we're on our way to Hologram Fun World, as promised, and no job offer, no matter how much money is offered." Ahsoka said with a smile, and Lena smiled ear to ear. Lena then jumped up and hugged her sister, and Ahsoka returned it. After a couple days of traveling, the Twilight exited hyperspace and landed on one of the platforms of the space resort, and as soon as the Twilight's ramp lowered, Lena ran down the ramp, with her sister after her, trying to catch up.

"Come on Ahsoka! Hurry up!" Lena said, and Ahsoka chased after Lena, unaware that Bossk was watching the two from the rooftop of a nearby hotel. Ahsoka went to a ticket off and bought two all access passes for her and Lena, and rented a room in the nicest hotel on the planet for two weeks, much to Lena's excitement. Once they entered their hotel room, Lena got onto the bed and started jumping on it.

"Lena, stop that; you'll fall and hurt you head." Ahsoka said, and Lena pouted and jumped off the bed.

"Thank you for bringing me here Ahsoka." Lena said, and Ahsoka just smiled and petted her sister's head.

_Two weeks later _

Ahsoka and Lena were packing their bags, getting ready to leave the resort, but Ahsoka could swear someone was watching them over the past couple of weeks, though she couldn't find any proof of her suspicions, so she ignored the feeling and focused on making sure her sister was having fun.

"So did you enjoy yourself, Lena?" Ahsoka asked, and Lena nodded happily, and Ahsoka smiled and kissed Lena on her head. "I'm glad, but I'm afraid I'm going to go back to work so we can money so we can do this again." Ahsoka said, and Lena frowned a little but nodded in understanding. Ahsoka then smiled and was about to walk out of the room, when a blaster bolt went through their room window and would've hit Ahsoka in the head if she hadn't moved, sensing the danger. Ahsoka looked out the window and saw a Trandoshen on a building rooftop, looking at Ahsoka and smirked.

"Ahsoka?" Lena asked, confused and scared about what's going on, and Ahsoka stepped in front of Lena.

"Lena, run!" Ahsoka yelled, and Lena didn't move, still too scared. "RUN! GO TO THE TWILIGHT!" Ahsoka yelled again, and this time, Lena ran out of the hotel and made her way to the Twilight, while Ahsoka deflected the bounty hunters blaster fire with her lightsaber. The Trandoshen then fired a grenade launcher, and Ahsoka used the Force to grab the projectile and launched back at the Trando, and Ahsoka used that as a distraction to escape the room and make her way back to the Twilight. However, when she arrived at the platform where the Twilight was docked, the Trandoshen had Lena by the neck and pointed his rifle at the nine year olds head.

"If you care for this little brat, you'll drop your weapons and come with me." The bounty hunter said, and Ahsoka looked at Lena and saw the fear in her sister's eyes, and Ahsoka growled, and then sighed. Ahsoka then pulled her blaster pistol out of her holster and threw it to the side, and did the same with her lightsaber.

"Now let her go!" Ahsoka demanded, and Bossk just laughed.

"Yeah, then you'll use your powers to grab her, then your weapons, and try to escape. I'm not stupid, girl!" Bossk said, and he got ready to shoot Lena in the head, but Ahsoka waved her hands in protest.

"No, don't! I'll come quietly, just don't…just don't hurt her." Ahsoka said, and Bossk smiled. The Trandoshen then walked over to Ahsoka and but binders on her wrists and forced her into his ship.

_Prison cell; Hounds Tooth _

"Get in there!" Bossk ordered, and Ahsoka did as she was told, and when she sat down in the cell, Bossk threw Lena into the cell and activated the ray shield. "Now, if you try anything, I will kill the brat!" Bossk threatened, and Ahsoka just looked at her captor and remained quiet. Once the Trandoshen left, Lena looked at her sister, terrified about what was going to happen to them.

"Don't worry Lena; Bossk didn't put a Force Restraint collar on me, so we won't be stuck in here much longer. All I ask is that you remain for next few minutes, until we're safely aboard the Twilight and in hyperspace." Ahsoka said, and she just sat down and closed her eyes, and although Lena was confused, she did as her sister asked, and kept quiet.

_Hounds Tooth Bridge _

Bossk was getting ready to leave the resort, when he heard a male voice on his communicator.

"You are suspected for holding a Republic military figure hostage! You will deactivate your ship, or we will open fire on your bridge." The voice said, and Bossk looked out of view port of his bridge and saw dozens of Clone Troopers, aiming rifles, rocket launchers, and sniper rifles at the bridge, and a loud beeping went off, and Bossk looked at his radar and it showed that dozens of Republic cruisers had entered the system and hundreds of fighters flew out of the cruisers hangers and flew above the Hounds Tooth. "If you do not surrender your captives, we will open fire!" The soldier said, and Bossk was wondering how the Republic was able to sneak in without him knowing, but he didn't want risk taking off with an entire fleet aiming their guns at him. Bossk then growled, but sent a complying message, and went to the prison cell and deactivated the prison shielding keeping Ahsoka and Lena in and the two walked out of the ship, and were escorted out of that hanger and to the Twilight.

_Twilight Bridge _

As soon as Ahsoka and Lena entered the Twilight, Ahsoka jumped into the pilots chair and got the freighter ready to leave the system. Ahsoka worked fast and it wasn't long until the ship took off, and when the Twilight was in hyperspace, Ahsoka gave a sigh of relief.

"Ahsoka, what did you do?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka started to chuckle.

"I used my Force powers to make Bossk think he was seeing a large Republic fleet, here to rescue us. I was able to trick him long enough for us to leave the resort, and by the time he could get his ship ready to hack our hyperspace coordinates, we were already long gone." Ahsoka said with a smug smile, though she realized things have gotten more difficult; with bounty hunters like Bossk hunting her down, Ahsoka's career was going to get a lot more dangerous, she would have to be more careful, and keep things closer to the vest, including the existence of her sister.

"So where are we going now?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka needed to go somewhere safe for smugglers, so she entered the coordinates for Ord Mantell.

"We're going to Ord Mantell, we'll be safe there; bounty hunters go there from time to time, but we'll be able to hide. We may also need to get a new ship; the bounty hunters will know about this one." Ahsoka said.

"We're throwing away the Twilight?" Lena asked.

"Sort of; we're not going to dump her, but we can't use her anymore." Ahsoka said, and Lena just sighed and went to sleep in her chair.

_Ord Mantell _

As soon as the Twilight exited hyperspace above Ord Mantell, Ahsoka had the ship land near a freighter dealership, and told Lena to stay in the Twilight while she looked for a new ship. After a couple of hours, Ahsoka found a perfect one; a refurbished Corellian YT-2400 freighter, equipped with a top duel heavy repeater cannon, two concussion missiles bays, two escape pods, a radar jammer that would make her invisible to any ship radar and several secret storage containers hidden in underneath the floor. After purchasing the vessel, Ahsoka went back to the Twilight and began moving her and Lena's belongings into their new home, the Black Heart, and erased every bit of flight information that was in the Twilight's navigational computer, including the refueling information. Once everything was erased, Ahsoka recorded a message, and hacked the navi computer so it would fly itself back to the Jedi Temple.

"Lena, go ahead and get aboard the Black Heart, I'll be there in a couple of hours; I need a drink." Ahsoka said, and she made her way to a local cantina.

_The Drunken Smuggler _

When Ahsoka sat down at the bar in the seedy cantina, she called the bartender over.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, and Ahsoka put a fifty credit chip on the table.

"A Corellian Ale, in a clean glass, and some information." Ahsoka said, and the bartender got a glass and put the drink in front of Ahsoka, and she took a quick sip before she continued talking. "I need some fast smuggling work, know anyone who has that?" Ahsoka asked, and the bartender thought about the question for a few minutes.

"Well, now that I think about it, there's a swoop gang a few kilometers south of here that need a good smuggler, but let me ask you this; are you a good smuggler? The bartender asked, and Ahsoka chuckled.

"I was the one that placed the EMP detonator on Oovo IV. Good enough for you?" Ahsoka asked, and the bartender smiled.

"I'll let them know you're on your way." The bartender said, and he turned around and began talking into a small communicator, when three men got behind Ahsoka and aimed their weapons at her.

"There's a price on your head, Onat! We aim to collect." One of the bounty hunters said, and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and kept her back to them. Ahsoka took another sip of her drink, and in a quick blur, she turned around, pulled out her pistol, and pulled the trigger so fast, the bounty hunters didn't have time to react, and each of them had a blaster wound in their heads, and the bounty hunters fell, dead. Ahsoka then walked over to the corpses and searched their body for anything useful, and each had two thousand total cash credits on them, so she took the money, and flipped another credit chip to the bartender.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." Ahsoka said, and she walked out of the bar and back to her ship.

A/N: Just so you know, the YT-2400 freighter Ahsoka is now using is NOT the same model as the Millennium Falcon, thought it's made by the same company. If you want to see what it looks like, look it up on Wookiepedia


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_Rogue Shadow; three days later _

As each day passed, Galen got more and angrier at himself for not finding Ahsoka. He followed all potential leads, hoping he might find a solid trail that would lead him to her, but they wound up being dead ends. Galen would actually check the Holo-Net for anything, hoping that Ahsoka may have gotten careless and revealed herself to the public. He also kept in touch with some of his contacts, hoping that they might reveal something, but apparently, Ahsoka was too smart to take jobs from major crime lords. As Galen went through ship logs of a nearby star system, hoping to find any information on the Twilight or Ahsoka, PROXY walked into the bridge.

"Master, General Skywalker is sending you a transmission from the Jedi Temple; he says it's urgent that you hear what he has to say." PROXY said, and Galen turned around in his chair and looked at his friend.

"Very well, put him through." Galen ordered, and in a flash static and light, PROXY turned into Anakin.

"Galen, it's good to see you again…" Anakin said, and Galen just nodded.

"Is this an emergency Skywalker? Or are you here for a friendly chat? Because I don't time for that latter." Galen said coldly, and Anakin just shook his head.

"No, I'm to tell you that the Twilight landed in the Temple hanger an hour ago…" Anakin said, and for a split second, Galen's hope sky-rocketed, thinking that Ahsoka may have returned home on her own. "…she wasn't in there; nothing about her location was there. All that was in there was a message she made before she sent the Twilight to the Temple. I…figured you might want to hear it." Anakin said, and Galen remained quiet for a minute before sighing.

"Fine…play it through on the Rogue Shadow's communication array." Galen said, and Anakin pressed a button from the Twilight, and a small hologram of Ahsoka appeared in front of Galen.

"Hello Master, if you're watching this message, than that means the Twilight successfully reached the Jedi Temple safely and intact. By now, you're probably thinking I'm in trouble because I left a message on this ship, sent the ship to you, and I'm not on it. Well, don't worry, I'm fine. I just needed a new ship…it was getting kind of cramp for me and Lena. Anyway, I figured you would like to know that I'm okay." The message said, and Galen just watched sadly as Ahsoka's hologram stood in front of him, silent. "Galen…if you're there…I can probably guess that you hate me for doing this to you, especially after what we did the night before I left. I'm…I'm sorry…I hated doing that to you, but…I just can't be a Jedi…not after the monstrous things I did as Dooku's apprentice. I'm hoping you can understand, but if you don't…well, I don't blame you for hating me. But Galen, remember…I will always love you. Snips, out." Ahsoka said, and the hologram disappeared, and Galen was on the brink of tears.

"Galen?" Anakin said, hoping to get a response from his friend.

"Thank you…for showing me this…Anakin. It probably won't help me, but still…it feels good…to hear her voice again." Galen said.

"Galen, can I ask you something? What did…you and Ahsoka do the night before she left?" Anakin asked, but Galen just smirked.

"Sorry master, but…I think the Rogue Shadow is about to be hit by a meteor shower, communications are about to drop!" Galen said.

"Galen, don't pull that on me…" Anakin started, but Galen spoke up.

"PROXY, cut transmission." Galen ordered, and Anakin sent one final shout of protest before PROXY cut off his internal communication array, and Anakin disappeared.

"Master, why did you tell the general that we are entering a meteor shower? My scanners are picking up no such threats." PROXY said, and Galen shrugged.

"My mistake." Galen said, and he started to stare at Ahsoka's holographic image, just admiring her, when he noticed something in the back ground; the stars in the night sky around about Ahsoka in the message, he recognized them; she was in the Mantell system, if not Ord Mantell itself. "PROXY, set a course for Ord Mantell, I think I may have found a lead to Ahsoka." Galen said, and PROXY put in the coordinates and the Rogue Shadow entered hyperspace.

_Ord Mantell; a day later _

When the Rogue Shadow exited hyperspace, Galen took controls of the ship and began going as fast as he could towards the planets surface. While he was flying, he just barely avoided a collision with a Corellian YT-1400 freighter, which was also in a hurry. Galen then landed at a nearby cantina hanger, and walked in, hoping to find a lead, since he didn't sense Ahsoka's presence. After taking a seat at the bar, he ordered a drink, and the bartender gave him a glass.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked.

"Corellian Ale and information." Galen said.

"Hmph…a lot of people want information these days." The bartender said as he poured the drink into the glass.

"What do you mean by that?" Galen asked, waving his hand to use a mind trick.

"Well…there was a…Togruta in here a few days ago…wanted information on a…smuggling job. Seemed kind of young though…for a smuggler…cute too." The bartender said, and Galen knew he was talking about Ahsoka.

"Where'd she go?" Galen asked.

"She went to find some biker gang about a spice run. Why? You another bounty hunter?" The bartender asked.

"What do you mean 'other bounty hunter'?" Galen asked, using the mind trick again.

"Well, when she got here, three bounty hunters tried to collect the price on her head, bunch of rookies from what I could tell; she killed all three of them, fastest quick draw I've ever scene. A couple of days ago, a Duros bounty hunter came in looking for her, looked way more serious." The bartender said.

"What did you tell him? What does he look like?" Galen asked.

"He left a couple of hours ago…went to get more information I guess…as far as what he looks like…like I said, he was a Duros, heavily equipped, blasters, armor, flamethrower…and a cool hat." The bartender said, and Galen growled.

"Bane…where'd he go?" Galen asked, when suddenly, the other patrons pulled out blasters and aimed them at Galen.

"The bounty hunter said he'd pay us a handsome sum to kill any that is going after him or his prey." The bartender said, and Galen just sighed. He then pulled his lightsaber to his hand with the Force, activated it, and jumped over bar counter and Force the bartender into a counter and ducked from the incoming blaster fire. Once the shooting stopped, Galen ran from behind the counter and began slicing through his attackers, too fast for most of them to avoid the lightsaber blade and Force attacks Galen used on them. As he blocked blaster fire from his attackers on one side, he killed some with Force lightning on the other. As the patrons kept on shoot, Galen was getting angrier and angrier, because they were slowing down his search for Ahsoka. After over ten minutes of blocking and slashing, a blaster bolt grazed Galen's arm and burned it, making him even angrier and unlocked a Sith power he hadn't used in years; Force Rage. Now even more powerful than ever, Galen decided to show no mercy and end the fight by unleashing a Force Repulse, so he jumped in air, had a large amount of Force energy surround him, and then released it in a giant burst, causing the Repulse. However, it wasn't a normal Repulse; any that were caught in the blast were turned into smoldering ash, all others were killed by being knocked into walls. With the fight over, Galen calmed down and locked at what he did, but was unaffected at all. He walked over to the counter and saw that the bartender was still alive, so he raised the man with the Force, and began choking him.

"Where is the Togruta going?" Galen asked coldly, and the man struggled for breath.

"She…she went to…Rhen Var…that's where the swoop gang leaders plan their operations…that's all I know…I swear!" The bartender said, and Galen sensed the truth in him, but he was tempted to kill the man anyway, but after spending a few seconds considering it, he dropped the bartender.

"Where's the bounty hunter that's looking for her?" Galen asked, and as the man gasped for breath, he pointed towards a back exit.

"He's…at the refueling station…he might still be there." The man said, and Galen turned around and left.

_Ord Mantell Refueling Station; fifteen minutes later _

When Galen reached the refueling station, it didn't take him long to find Bane, who was leaning against his ship, waiting for his ship to finish being refueled, when the bounty hunter looked up and saw Galen.

"A Jedi…wasn't expecting to find you on a backwater like this." Bane said, but Galen didn't have time for pointless talking.

"I know why you're here Bane; you're looking for a former Jedi, the Jedi you sold to the crime lord to be slave!" Galen said, and he reached out with the Force and lifted Bane in the air. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me!" Galen said, and Bane looked at Galen, and it didn't take him long to realize who he was dealing with.

"You…" Bane simply said, and Galen rammed Bane into his own ship, causing Bane to groan in pain.

"I know you're hunting her for that scumbag, Dooku, and I want to know…WHERE IS SHE!" Galen yelled, and he brought Bane closer to him and began choking the bounty hunter.

"You think you can scare me, Jedi?" Bane said, and Galen tightened his Force Grip around Bane's neck.

"I am not a Jedi…" Galen said, and Galen through Bane onto the ground, and kicked him in the face.

"Even so…I'm not going to tell you what I know…" Bane said, and Galen lifted Bane's ship with the Force, and placed it on top of Bane, not enough to kill him, but enough to keep Bane from moving.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" Galen asked again, and Bane tried to struggle to get out from under the ship, but Galen put more pressure on him. Quickly losing his patience, Galen used one of his darker powers, which put disturbing images in Bane's head, and the bounty hunter began groaning, which continued for several minutes.

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell you where she is! Just stop with those images!" Bane said, and Galen smiled. "She's…on her way to Rhen Var…she was given a job off by a swoop gang, to smuggle some spice. That's all I know…" Bane said, and Galen, that Bane was telling the truth, lifted the ship off of him, and put it back on the ground and began to walk away. Bane then gave a quick sigh of relief, believing that he was safe, but Galen turned around suddenly, and Force Pushed the ship into Bane, and the two were sent flying into the refueling depot, and both the fighter and the depot exploded, with Bane right in the middle of it. Galen turned around after admiring his work, and made his way back to the Rogue Shadow, finally having a solid lead on Ahsoka's location.

_Rogue Shadow _

"Ah master, I take it you are successful?" PROXY asked as Galen walked up the ramp into the ship.

"Yes, finally…plot a course for Rhen Var…we finally have a solid lead on Ahsoka's location." Galen said.

"Master, if I may…what do you plan on doing to Miss Tano when you finally find her?" PROXY asked.

"I…don't know, PROXY… I'm going to my room. Let me know when we arrive at Rhen Var." Galen ordered, and he went to his bedroom and locked the door.


End file.
